You'll be in my heart
by H. Mae
Summary: Yes, you'll be in my heart... always...


**A/N: Some other authors did similar work to this, so you can say this was inspired by them. And also by the fact that sooner or later Star's got to face her role as princess. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the song – "You'll be in my heart" – that, belongs to Phil Collins. I do not own the cartoon Star v.s the forces of evil, or anything that might seem familiar to you. **

**Well, that's done an over.**

**I hope you enjoy the one-shot.**

**And, it'll be great to listen to the song while reading (especially when Marco starts to sing) 'cause it will add a lot more effect. **

* * *

You'll be in my heart

_...Always..._

It wasn't the first time he heard it, but it didn't mean it made it any easier the second time around. He heard it from his mom, once or twice, and his grandma; neither of the two were a fond memory.

And this time wasn't an exception.

"Star…?" Marco knocked gingerly on her door. The princess had been reclusive this past week, and none of the Diaz's knew why.

"Star, can I come in?" he tried again.

There was a long pause before he decided to let himself in anyway. Star's room had always been the liveliest compared to the rest of the house. Not only because the one living in there was incredibly bubbly and carefree, but also because there was a lot of magic happening almost all the time. So now… seeing the room dark and dreary, this made the boy worry.

"Star what's wrong?" he called out into the darkness, slowly walking towards the sound that he had heard countless of times.

She was sobbing – very quietly – since she didn't want to attract any more attention than she already had.

The princess gave a long sniff before sucking in some air. "Go away, Marco." The way she said his name almost felt like it physically hurt her.

"No." He replied steadfast. "Not until I know you're alright."

Star sniffed again, still facing her back to him. She only moved when she felt something wrap around her waist. A gasp escaped her lips before she turned to the person who crawled into bed with her.

"I said get out." Her voice was raspy and dry.

The boy did the opposite though and tightened his grip on her.

She sighed, trying to pry herself off of him, which she failed miserably considering their strength difference.

"Leave."

"No."

"I swear Marco, I'll release an entire tsunami on you if you don't." she sounded threatening, but the boy held firm.

"Marco Diaz I –"

She never got to finish her sentence because the next thing she felt was a soft warm sensation pressed on her lips. It took her a fraction of a second to realize what was happening, and another fraction of a second to pull him deeper into what he initiated.

They pulled back after a while, slightly out of breath.

Marco stared into her blue eyes, now rimed with red from all her crying. It was duller than before. Much paler, and he hated that he couldn't do anything sooner.

Star in turn stared into his chocolate brown orbs that were also once so filled with life, but now only worry clouded them. She knew without a doubt his parents would also have the same expressions. How could she have done this to them? Her thoughts drifted back to why she was crying in the first place, and broke down all over again.

The boy felt his heart break as he saw the tears staining her cheeks once again, and pulled her into a tight embrace. His red hoodie was definitely going to be drenched after all this was over, but at the moment, he didn't care. He gently rubbed her back as she sobbed uncontrollably on him, whispering words of encouragement to her in hopes that she would feel better. In all honesty he was pretty close to breaking down as well, but he had to stay strong, for the both of them.

"Im… l-lea-leaving." She hiccupped between her words, sniffing all the while.

He didn't say anything. He knew. He knew from the start this would eventually happen. And he was pretty sure she knew too. It's just that, now, it actually seems real.

"I-I… l-love you."

Oh why did the world have to be so cruel?

"I love you too." He replied, his own voice breaking a little. He buried his face into her hair. "God, I love you… so much."

Another wave of sobs erupted from his princess. He just kept holding on not knowing how else to comfort her. Until he remembered what his mom used to do back when he used to cry as a kid. The idea was simple, and probably was not the best, but it was worth a try.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright…" he sang softly. "Just take my hand, hold it tight."

He laced his fingers with hers and admired how perfectly they fit into one another.

"I will protect you from all around you." He wiped strays of tears from her face with his thumb. "I will be here, don't you cry."

It was working, much to Marco's delight. Star's sobbing decreased to a minimum, and now they were just small hiccups.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe an warm."

She buried her face deeper into his chest feeling the warmth of his body encase hers.

"This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry…

'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart… From this day on, now and forever more…"

He made no objections. Instead he ran his fingers through her golden locks to further sooth the princess.

"You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say…" Yes, it didn't matter to him that she was a princess, and a princess of a different dimension.

"You'll be in my heart…"

No matter how much people tell him his love for her is doomed to heartbreak, he didn't care.

"…always."

The two didn't feel time moving after that; they fell asleep in each others arms, and didn't even wake up when the sun started peeking through the window, because both of them knew the moment they open their eyes, it would be the last time they would see each other.

But everything had to come to an end.

Star's door was once again being knocked, this time with Marco's parents at the other side. Their expressions were grim, but they tried to force a smile.

_Why can't they understand, the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different, but deep inside us,_

_We're not that different at all_

Marco's mom made the two teens a hearty breakfast. Anyone could tell it was made with every bit of love a mother could ever posses. They all tried to be happy. With fake smiles and forced laughter, they reminisced the past of when Star first visited Earth till her time now. Slowly they were growing tired of playing this façade, but it was Star's last day after all.

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now, and forever more_

There was a party after that, much later in the day of course, a farewell to Star Butterfly, which had the majority of people in tears. Former classmates came up to hug the princess and give her their last messages, a few even brought gifts. It touched Star deeply to see how much everyone cared. She was definitely going to miss this place. And that's saying something, because she's been all over the universe.

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other, to have, to hold._

_They'll see in time, I know_

Slowly by slowly the house emptied till only the Diaz family was left. Mrs. Diaz busied herself with cleaning, while Mr. Diaz rounded the laser dogs (not puppies anymore) for a bath since they were having too much fun with the icing on the cake. That left Marco with Star.

"Help me pack?" she asked him, even though she didn't want to.

He gave her the most genuine smile he could muster, even though it was forced. "Sure."

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on_

It was around midnight when a portal suddenly appeared in Star's room. The King and Queen on Mewni stepped out of it, with servants following close behind to carry the princess's luggage back to her home town.

Star and Marco looked at each other, not knowing exactly which expression to wear.

_They'll see in time, I know_

_We'll show them together_

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Diaz." Star's mom greeted.

Marco's parents smiled politely at the queen. "Good evening your majesty." They said, adding a little bow.

The King and Queen turned to Marco and Star next, giving them an understanding glance.

"We'll be waiting. You have five minutes." They told their daughter.

The Diaz parents did the same and nodded to their son.

As soon as they left, Star threw herself at Marco.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

"I can't even say 'Keep in touch' in this situation." Star said in irony.

Marco chuckled, still hugging her.

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

"That's the fate of two star-crossed lovers I guess." He said bitterly.

Star took a deep shaky breath to control the emotions rampaging within her.

_Oh, you'll be in my hear_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart… _

_always_

"It sucks." She commented.

"Tell me about it…" He loosened his grip to face her.

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

He lifted her chin up with his hand and leaned to down to taste her… one more time. His hands drifted down to her waist, as her hands clasped themselves around his neck.

_Just look over your shoulder_

The kiss was passionate, and they made sure it was embedded into their hearts.

"Your Majesty," a servant cleared his throat from behind the teens. "The King and Queen are waiting."

_Just look over your shoulder_

The princess turned to her friend and lover. He was smiling, but it looked like it hurt. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Go."

And she did.

_Just look over your shoulder_

But not without turning back one last time.

Marco still kept the smile on his face. Encouraging her to keep moving forward.

She smiled back at him, a thousand kilowatt smile that could light up his day any day, except that day. That day it killed him, it killed him to know this would be the last time he would see it.

_I'll be there always._

And when the portal closed, two half souls on either side fell onto their knees and broke down into a million pieces.

Hopefully someday… their paths will cross again.

.

.

...

* * *

**A/N:**** Reviews will be much appreciated~**


End file.
